


Teal Meets Silver

by fluentchaos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Soulmates, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentchaos/pseuds/fluentchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pairs of eyes met in the roaring crowds of a busy street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal Meets Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr to keep informed of updates on my work @ http://katybeefanfic.tumblr.com/

Two pairs of eyes met in the roaring crowds of a busy street.

When teal met silver it was as if time itself had ceased to exist.

Ignoring the shoves and bumps from those around them, they didn't falter in their staring.

Despite the sharp edges and corners of briefcases hitting against their hips and thighs, their eyes never broke contact.

Even as their friends and loved ones called after them, yelling at them to get going before they were late, god forbid, their attention, their eyes didn't waver.

For they knew.

They knew the eyes staring back at them were the eyes of who they were _meant_ for, the eyes that they were _created_ for, the eyes they were _destined_ for.

The world surrounding them had become still, slowly fading and blurring to a dull, buzzing, background.

All the _pain,_ the _suffering,_ every last bit of bad forced upon them seemed like a such small inconveniences as they stared into each others eyes.

The deep, empty holes in their chests were suddenly filled with warmth and comfort, healing away all of the battle wounds from life.

Their hearts sped up, beating in rushed synchrony as their purpose had became clear.

With the _thud_ of a briefcase hitting the ground, and the _thump_ of a backpack falling to the cement, time began to move again.

Pushing past the inconvenient mass of body surrounding them, they raced towards each other, each quick step seeming so _heavy_ and _slow_ , for they couldn't live to wait another moment to _touch, to greet, to see._

With maybe a bit too much force their torsos met, almost knocking the air from their lungs as finally their eyes faltered, fluttering close at the soft press of their lips meeting each other for the first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm now taking prompts to clear my head of a little writer's block, so head over to my tumblr and ask away! I get notifications for tumblr unlike ao3 so asking there is your best bet.
> 
> Feedback is always awesome so be sure to do that. <3 xx


End file.
